Emma's Dilemma
by allysfic
Summary: After an argument with fiancé Neal, Emma Swan is faced with the biggest dilemma of her life when she turns to the enigmatic Regina Mills for help. Swanfire & Swanqeen, not necessarily in that order.


**Hello:) This is my first story on fanfiction, sorry if it is bad!**

* * *

"I just can't believe you, Neal!" Emma yelled. she slammed the front door shut behind her

and stormed off down the street. Her fianceé opened the door again a second later and

shouted after her.

"Emma where are you going? Stop over reacting to everything! God, you are impossible!"

But Emma wasn't listening. She heard Neal slam the door shut again in anger but she

wouldn't give him the satisfaction of going back. No, he could come crawling back to her

once he realised that he was wrong. As for where she was going, she didn't know. Hot,

angry tears began to stream down her cheeks and she furiously swiped them away, fuming

at herself for crying over that jerk. The little voice in her head tried to whisper that perhaps

he was right, that perhaps Storybrooke wasn't the healthiest place to bring up their 10 year

old son. But her entire family was here and having spent her entire life wondering who her

parents were, Emma was not going to give it all up just like that. She thought Neal of all

people would understand that, after all he was the one who'd taught her the meaning of

family and home! She blinked away the last of her tears and rounded the corner having

decided to go for a drink at Granny's to calm her down.

"Oof!" Emma walked into something solid in the middle of the pavement, fell backwards

and landed on the cold concrete pavement. She threw her hands out to catch herself, but

she was too late and her body slammed into the floor, hard..

"Ms Swan! Do watch where you are going!" An angry voice snapped.

Emma sat up and blinked until her eyes focused in the half light of the autumn evening. She

could feel a dull throb in her lower back from where she had fallen.

"Regina?" She asked as she carefully pushed herself back onto her feet. She winced as her

back began to complain, the fall must have jarred it.

"Madame Mayor to you." Regina folded her arms and glared at Emma. "Are you alright?"

She asked, her coffee brown eyes unable to hide her tiny bit of concern at the blonde's fall.

Regina shook herself and her usual cold stare returned. "I don't want to have to fill out any

hospital paperwork." She told the woman in front of her in an attempt to cover up her

moment of weakness.

"I, um…I'm fine, I think." Emma said shakily. She ran a hand through her blond curls and

exhaled. "I'm really sorry Regina, I just didn't see you in your…"

Regina raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "In my what, Ms Swan?"

"Urm…" Emma's eyes swept over Regina's all-black outfit, not missing her slender curves or

her smooth skin that glowed slightly in the dull light of the nearby street lamp which was

insufficient to properly light the narrow one way street. "Never mind." Emma snapped back

to reality. "I'm really sorry, I er, I guess I'll just…" She pointed past Regina and down the

street where she'd been heading. She began to walk around the mayor. She was a few paces

past her when, without turning around, Regina softly spoke again.

"Emma… You've cut your hand."

"Huh?" Emma looked down at her hand and saw that is was, indeed, covered in blood and

grit from the floor. "Oh, it erm, it's fine. I'll just…get a plaster or something." She mumbled.

She just didn't understand why the mere sight of the brunette made her fall over her words

like a child with a stutter.

"Don't be ridiculous it might get infected." Regina turned to face the blonde; her usual

snappish tone had returned. "Let me see to it. Seeing as it's my fault you fell." She added

quickly.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Well, I um… Okay." Emma couldn't believe that the woman

had just offered to… help her. She stood there and stared at Regina (who, for your

information, stared back) the voice in Emma's head giggled.

Eventually Regina snapped her gaze away from Emma's emerald green eyes. "Well come on

then!" She prompted and completed the short walk to her car which was parked opposite

the corner where she had bumped into Emma. Emma followed her in a daze. She forgot to

check before crossing the road until a red car blasted its horn at her.

"Sorry, sorry," She mumbled and shielded her eyes from the glaring headlights.

"Do hurry up Ms Swan and try not to get killed in the process!" Regina called from the

drivers' side of her car. Emma rubbed her head. Maybe she'd hit it in her fall, she couldn't

really remember. All she could remember was how certain she was that she'd seen a look of

concern flash behind Regina's eyes when she realised she'd fallen. She climbed into the

passenger seat.

"I'll take you back to my house." Regina said and started the engine. "Ruby is looking after

Henry so we can sort you out downstairs."

"Okay." Emma mumbled. It was a Friday, which meant that Regina had picked Henry up

from school earlier and would spend time with him until Saturday evening when Emma and

Neal would pick him up. It had been part of the deal they'd made after the curse broke.

They drove to Regina's in silence. It was only a two minute drive as there wasn't much traffic

at this time in the evening but it felt like an eternity to Emma, who soon found herself

addicted to the tingling scent of Regina's perfume.

As Regina pulled the car into her drive and her house loomed above Emma in the darkness,

Emma realised that her back was still nagging her and now that she was sat down she may

struggle to get back up.

Regina got out of her side and carefully clicked the door shut with no problem. When Emma

didn't follow her lead she moved round to the passenger side.

"Are you getting out or are you going to just sit there?" She asked after having opened the

door for Emma.

"Regina I think I've hurt my back." Emma said through gritted teeth.

Regina tutted, rolled her eyes and reluctantly extended her arm towards Emma. "Let me

help you out then."

Emma stared at Regina's hand. She'd painted her long nails a dark shade of purple and she

wore a single plain ring on her middle finger.

Regina watched Emma staring at her hand. She was mesmerised by the way her blonde

curls fell around her face when she looked down. She reached forwards and took Emma's

hand herself. She gently pulled her out of the car and once the blonde was back on her feet

she quickly dropped her hand, realising that she may have held on to it for a little too long.

Emma pushed the car door shut behind her.

Regina walked off towards her house, the heels of her Louboutin shoes clicking as she did

so. She fished the car keys out of her bag and the car lights flashed to indicate that she had

just locked it. Emma trudged up the drive after the mayor.

"I apologise for the mess, but I wasn't exactly expecting visitors." Regina said once she'd

unlocked the front door and turned the hallway light on. She said it as though it was Emma's

fault that she'd been invited to the house.

"Don't worry about it." Emma said as she pushed the door shut behind her. She hadn't set

foot in the mayor's house for a while and the beauty of its interior décor still astounded her.

Regina, despite her flaws, was a very tasteful woman. As for the so-called 'mess,' all Emma

could see was her own messy reflection in the gleaming floor tiles.

"Mum?" A small voice called from the living room. Soon after, Henry emerged. He was

closely followed by Ruby.

"Mum?" He asked again in confusion when he saw Emma.

"Hey kid." She said with a small smile. She hid her injured hand behind her back.

"What're you doing here? Do I have to go home with you?"

"Of co-"

"No." Regina interrupted sharply. "Henry, your mother is here with me. I would appreciate it

if we weren't interrupted." She said with a look at Ruby as she did so.

Ruby got the clear message. "Hey Henry, why don't we go play Xbox upstairs?"

"Okay!" Henry grinned and shot up the stairs. "Bye mum!" He called from the top.

"I just need you to stay for an extra hour or so Ruby, I hope you don't mind." To both Emma

and Ruby, Regina made it clear that no Ruby wouldn't mind.

"Of course not." Ruby forced a smile. "It was nice to see you Emma." She followed Henry up

the stairs.

"Come with me, Ms Swan." Regina told Emma and walked through a large wooden door

near the front door. Once inside, Emma recognised it as the same room that she'd sat in on

her first night in Storybrooke after she'd dropped Henry home.

"Sit." Regina instructed. "Would you like a drink?"

"Um, no thanks." Emma said and sat herself down of the leather sofa. She didn't want to

end up the same way she had the last time she'd had one of Regina's drinks.

"Well excuse me if I have one. It's been a long day." Regina sighed. She walked out of the

room and left Emma alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a good idea of where this story is going to go and I**

 **don't think it will be much more than 10 chapters long. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it**

 **or have a suggestion then please leave a review:)**


End file.
